In a winding machine for winding webs of material into rolls, the aim is to keep the downtime of the machine required for roll changing as low as possible. Thereby it also has to be insured that the initial portion of the new web resulted after cutting is securely fastened to the new winding core and/or the web end is securely fastened to the full winding roll.
The DE No. 36 11 895-A1 describes a generic method used in a winding machine with support cylinders, wherein the web of material is first weakened before it reaches the support cylinder, a trace of adhesive is then applied to both sides of the weakened portion and the web of material is separated by braking on the support cylinder. The web ends held on the support cylinder due to vacuum are moved towards the full winding rolls and glued thereto. The newly created web beginnings remain braked until the full rolls are discharged and new rolls are inserted, then the brake is released and the web beginnings provided with adhesive strips are transported by the support cylinder to the winding cores and glued thereto.
In DE No. 40 03 504-A1 a winding machine with support cylinders is described, wherein on the incoming side a perforating mechanism is provided, as well as a number of adhesive-tape dispenser across the work width for the application of two-sided adhesive tape, these dispensers delivering their tape in the direction of web travel. This way, the application of adhesive tape takes place due to the moving web. Now, it has been found that in the case of paper or cardboard webs it is necessary to provide either a wide adhesive strip running all the way across the web width, or in the case of the application in the travel direction of the web, an adhesive strip at approximately every 200 mm. In the case of wide web width (e.g. 8 m), the application of an adhesive strip across the width requires a lot of time, or - in the case of application in the travel direction of the web - a large number of adhesive-tape dispensers are required.